A New Family for Minerva McGonagall
by KESwriter
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is forced to retire early and wonders what to do next when Hermione asks her a life-changing question.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This series means the world to me. I found my voice as a writer for the first time in my first fanfiction that was a biography of Minerva McGonagall. The only thing I go right was that she was half-blood, close to her father, and her marriage was tragically short.

Please forgive any continuity changes. I wrote about this character nearly ten years ago when I didn't know that my grammar wasn't so hot. This is my way of honoring her. Please review if you like it!

A New Family for Minerva McGonagall

Nine years was all she had. Not even ten. Nine years because five stun spells to the chest made it impossible to pass her annual physical. The healer administering the test was only five years out of school.

"You had a great career professor," he said too cheerfully. "I think you should enjoy a long retirement if you stay out of stressful situations."

"I'll keep than in mind," she said fighting every urge not to sound irritated.

…

She was given a grand retirement party at a mansion the Weasleys had acquired that was just outside of Hogsmeade. The children of her nephews were there along with many school friends. The only students at the party were the hosts and a few she had personally invited. It was decorated with pictures from her years when she was a teacher along with a few detention slip copies for particularly humorous reasons (it was dominated by the Weasley twins). Many lovely toasts were given and she gave a touching one herself. She tried to put on a cheerful face but it was difficult.

McGonagall retreated to the cooler air outside on the balcony.

It seemed too large. Fifty people seemed like fifty too many when all she wanted was to be alone. She was being forced to retire for defending a dear friend all those years ago. This was a curse, not a gift. What was she going to do now?

"Professor?"

She turned around to see a very pregnant Hermione Granger in the doorway.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some air," she said trying sound cheerful.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," she said even though she minded terribly.

They stood in silence for a minute or two.

"How far along are you?" McGonagall said to make light conversation.

"Seven months," she said rubbing her side. "It already feels like nine."

"I see."

"I'm scared professor," she said suddenly turning to her. "I have read every book under I can find and I still don't feel like I'm ready to raise a child."

"I can't give you any advice on that subject," McGonagall said gently.

"I know," she said quickly and then looked slightly embarrassed.

"It is okay Mrs. Granger," she said calmly. "I expect nothing less of my brightest student to not have researched my life and career."

"Please call me Hermione… professor," she said awkwardly.

"Only if you continue to call me professor."

"It's a deal." She said nervously.

McGonagall had had many conversations before with Mrs. Granger and none of them had this sense of unease. Something was bothering this woman.

"Is something on your mind Mrs—Hermione?"

"It is kind of difficult to say because—"

"You haven't asked her yet?" Ron Weasley said framing the doorway.

"I was just getting to it Ron," she said irritably.

Ron nearly laughed. "Hermione you have faced down monsters of every form and you are afraid to ask a single question?"

"It is a life-long obligation Ron!"

"I know that but I would think it would easy for you two—"

"Hermione hasn't asked yet has she?" Harry said as he walked on the balcony. "I told you Ron she would have hard time asking—"

"You two don't seem to appreciate the gravity of the question!" she said hotly.

McGonagall had lost all of her patience.

"If one of you doesn't tell me what is going right now I am going to have Filius Flitwick deduct three points from Griffindor when the next terms starts in your honor."

The three of them snickered. Hermione took a step closer.

"Professor McGonagall will you be the godmother of my child?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thank you. I could finish this story tonight but I thought it might fun to draw it out a little longer. I promise this is sweet and simple.

Chapter Two:

McGonagall didn't know what to say. She was so shocked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Will you be Rose's godmother?" Hermione said rubbing her belly.

"Why?" she asked. "You have your own family, friends and a variety of classmates."

"I nearly chose you," Harry said quietly. "But I figured you and Hermione had more in common so the relationship would be more comfortable."

"But why me?" McGonagall said feeling overwhelmed. "I was your professor and nothing more."

"You looked out for us," Hermione said.

"I deducted points and confiscated your Firebolt," McGonagall said, her mind sharp as ever.

"Professor Hagrid told me about the night I was left on the Dursley's doorstep," Harry said. "You didn't want me to be there."

"No one would want you there Potter."

"It's Harry, Professor."

She was suddenly on the verge of tears. "I'm old. I couldn't continue because I have a heart condition made by—that horrible woman."

"Well her godfather is only a decade younger," Hermione said evenly. "It is my Uncle Andrew. My father's older brother."

Ron stepped forward. "You cared about all of us professor. You indirectly saved our lives more than once. I may not be your favorite of the three of us but I know you care."

"Of course I care about you Mr.—Ron," she shouted. "I was glad to see you and Harry together the first time I saw you because I know Weasleys are good people."

"Then what is stopping you Professor?" Hermione asked. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes," she said through tears. "I don't want to disappoint your children by dying young or losing my memory before they can understand why."

"We won't let her run you down that fast," Ron said with smile. "Besides I'm convinced she will be exactly like her mother so you'll love the minute she writes her name when she's born."

"Ron!" Hermione said blushing.

"How about age three then?"

Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing and then she moved awkwardly and touched her back. She suddenly grabbed McGonagall's hand and place it on her belly.

"Feel her move Professor," she said. "Feel the joy she fills me with every day and I can't wait to meet her."

McGonagall felt the kicking. It was a strong movement. She was going to be headstrong for certain.

She looked into the eyes of Hermione.

"She'll call me Aunt Minerva. No shortening to 'Minny' like my nephews wanted. The rest of you can call me Minerva as soon as you can get comfortable with the idea of me being part of your family."

Hermione rushed into hug her. "Thank you so much," she said.

Then Ron and Harry took turns hugging her. It felt weird hugging them yet she sensed she would be getting used to it sooner rather than later.

…

Two months later she found herself sitting in the maternity ward St. Mungo's. She still wasn't sure why she was there as it was packed with Weasleys and other friends of the family. She could hear cheers when little Rose Weasley was born.

McGonagall had met Andrew Granger a couple times and he seemed like a very good man and wife was equally respectable. She was surprised how it ease it was converse with them despite being muggles. He was there hugging his wife slapping his little brother on the back.

Then George Weasley approached her with a shirt reading 'World's Best Uncle'

"Come on professor you're missing the party! Rosie is waiting to meet her auntie."

"What?" she sputtered

"Hermione wants to introduce you two come on!"

McGonagall didn't think she'd ever seen Hermione more beautiful. The look of radiance on her face as she held her child filled the room. The new mother's love was so stunning to look at she just stood there.

"Professor?" she said looking up.

McGonagall took a tentative step forward and then kept moving.

Hermione's smile turned to her. "I'd like to introduce you to Rose," she said and handed her over.

McGonagall held as though she were made of glass. Beautiful glass. She was making gurgling noises in her sleep.

"She is stunning Hermione," McGonagall whispered.

"Thank you, Minerva."

The two women exchanged a meaningful look. She knew Hermione and Ron wanted to have another child. But McGonagall silently vowed to watch over Rose Weasley with all her might for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Thanks for the review! I am not a parent. The next one will be longer. This is fun.

Chapter Three:

McGonagall don't think she had ever seen Ron so happy to see her. His eyes were blood-shot and looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Thank you for coming um, Minerva," he said. "Our parents are busy sitting the rest of my family and everything is crazy and she just won't sleep-"

"It's alright Ron, I'm here to help," she said as the sound of a screaming baby could be heard.

"I just don't know what to do," he said.

"I am sure you're doing fine," she said as she walked past shoes in strewn about the front hall.

Hermione rushed towards her.

"Thank you so much for coming," she said as she hugged her. "I think Ron and I might just find some place to sleep. I knew it would be exhausting but I just didn't—"

"It is quite alright dear," she said soothingly. "I more than happy to be here to help."

Hermione pulled away quickly and gave her a piece of parchment. "We'll only be gone four hours but here is everything I thought you should know about her like and dislikes."

"Just wait until she turns two," Ron joked. "She'll have three rolls by then."

"These are very important formative years Ron—"

"Then by ten she'll have a whole book thicker than _The History of Hogwarts_ "

"It's _Hogwarts: a History_ —"

"A suggestion from an experienced sitter for you two," McGonagall said sternly. "When you go out talk about everything but Rose. And don't worry about me and her. You're only a patronus away. I am also not sending hourly notes. Please try to have a good time."

"Yes Minerva," they both said like the school children they used to be.

She bid them farewell and scanned the contents of the note. She then went into Rose's tastefully decorated room. She picked up howling Rose and began to gently rock her. She still cried but it was less ear-piercing. McGonagall found a comfortable rocking chair and sat down with her.

"Let's see if you like some Scottish Lullabies," she said as she rocked her.

She started with "BBà, Bà, Mo Leanabh Beag" and continued through every soothing song she heard as a child and sung to her nephews. Then she repeated the pattern until she didn't notice whether Rose was crying or not.

She also didn't notice the look of shock on the faces of Ron and Hermione until she finished the end of the last set.

"I-I didn't know you could sing Professor, Minerva," Hermione stuttered as she stared in wonder at the sight of her sleeping child.

"I can't sing well Hermione but I know the music," she said without taking her eyes off little sleeping Rose.

Ron was even more shocked.

"Can you babysit her until she starts Hogwarts?"

"Very funny. I imagine the rest of your family will want a turn," she said.

"Then how about a recording?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Thanks for the support.

Chapter Four:

McGonagall built a strong relationship with Rose as she faced changes in her life. She was uncertain about having a baby brother so McGonagall pulled out an old album and showed how she loved her brothers. McGonagall spent a great deal of time with Rose as Ron and Hermione as they prepped the house for another child. Hermione was scared but not nearly as much this time around. Hermione's parents babysat Rose the night of Hugo's birth. McGonagall was surprised when an owl was sent inviting her to come see Hugo at St. Mungo's.

Hermione looked just as lovely with little Hugo in her arms and Rose by her side. McGonagall smiled and congratulated the young family. To her surprise Rose ran to hug her tightly.

"She loves her brother, but she's doesn't understand why he keep crying," Hermione explained. "She doesn't like seeing her brother sad."

McGonagall got on Rose's level.

"Tears can be good things little Rose," she said sweetly. "We can cry when we're said when we're really really happy."

"But he looks sad," she said starting to sniffle.

"He is very new to this world Rose. Crying helps him understand the world he is now sharing with you and me. Crying is never a bad thing because it shows you feel something."

"Really?" she asked through sniffles.

"Really," McGonagall said and some tears dripped down as she exchanged a meaningful look with Hermione.

…

At the parties she was invited to McGonagall was usually spent the evenings talking to the adults, but not anymore. She found herself frequently chasing after Rose and watching out for the Potter and Weasley Children. Hermione worried that it would tire McGonagall out but it was opposite. It helped her feel active.

One of the games Rose loved the most chasing after McGonagall in her cat form. McGonagall would zigzag through the crowd with Rose giggling. She would sneak up, grab her as returned to human form, and raise her high in the air.

At one such party Parvati Patil, whom McGonagall had not seen in years looked shocked by this show of affection. After letting Rose run off to Hermione, McGonagall greeted her.

"Hello Miss. Patil," she said.

"Hell Professor McGonagall," she said trying to stop looking shocked. "I just heard you were a godmother. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

There was a pause. McGonagall said what the young woman was thinking.

"We can express our identities in very different ways Miss. Patil. You don't have to be an animagi to show one's affections to meet the needs of a certain situations."

Parvati stopped looked more impressed than shocked now.

"Wise words Professor," she said, "very wise words."

…

In time McGonagall was given the responsibility of all five children when Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny went on double dates. It was actually easier when they were younger as they followed her rules and many of them took naps. But when James turned seven, she had a chat with Harry in his office.

She admired a framed photo of his parents in his office.

"I knew your parents when your father was little," she said. "I didn't see James often as they mostly adult-only events, but they did warn me ahead of time that their son would be a handful. I don't personally believe in reincarnation but your son does make a strong case for it as I see so much of your father in him.

"It is that bad?" Harry said not sounding surprised.

"I am sorry your parents are not alive for many reasons but especially in cases like this where your father would be telling you stories of his own childhood misbehavior."

"I think that is the nicest way possible for someone to call my son a brat," Harry said with a smile.

"Please tell him to stop swapping stories with his older cousins as they often get the details wrong," she said in a steady tone. "If I hear stories of me deducting points for not tying shoes properly and keeping students as ferrets in my office and I may be tempted to do the latter."

"I honestly can't tell if you're joking."

"That is precisely the point Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I hate ending this but I think all good things must come to an end and this seems like the most logical point. Thanks for the support as always.

Chapter Five:

"I'm scared Aunt Minerva," Rose admitted the night before she went to Hogwarts. She and McGonagall were sitting on the porch after dinner.

"It is perfectly normal to be afraid dear," McGonagall said kindly.

"What if I'm not sorted into Griffindor?"

"Ignore your father and remember both your mother and your godmother were nearly sorted into Ravenclaw. All Houses are excellent."

"Even Slytherin?"

"The people in Slytherin are often misjudged."

Rose swung her legs in her chair. "What if I'm not as smart as my mother? What if I don't meet all these expectations—"

"You'll create your own path Rose. How you choose to succeed at Hogwarts is what matters."

"That's what mum keeps telling me."

"She is a wise woman."

"I wish you'd come tomorrow."

"I'd draw too much attention. I have taught most of the parents there."

"Promise you'll write?"

"As often as you like but I won't give you test answers."

"Understood," she said with a smile.

"Everything is going fine Miss Rose."

"I know," Rose said and plunged into hug her.

"Me too," McGonagall said as tears silently fell down her face.

…

The next day a cat with no owner with unusual markings around the eyes wandered around platform nine and three-quarters. Just before the Weasleys met up with the Potters Rose saw her godmother in her animagi form. The two of them paused for single moment Rose smiled for the first time all day.

McGonagall wandered the platform trying avoid being spotted. She just had to see Rose off. She hid in a corner and watched the train leave with the children waving and smiling. McGonagall stayed until the Potters and the Weasleys and their relatives left. She snuck out with the last family leaving. All was well.

…

A year later McGonagall was invited to speak at a transfiguration class. She found herself in the headmaster's office for the first time in a few years. Snape pretended to be asleep while Dumbledore was talkative as usual.

"Still enjoying retired life Minerva?" he asked with one of his knowing smiles.

"Surprisingly yes," she said. Since Rose was in school she'd taken to traveling. She created a list of places to visit and sprinkled in a few muggle sights her father might have liked in his honor. Her favorite part was sending a note to Rose from these locations.

"Things that change don't have to be bad dear," he said wisely. "What may have hurt you physically made you stronger than you could ever imagine."

"So I've come to understand Albus."

"I am so very happy for you Minerva and I wish you all the joy in the world as always."

"Thank you Albus."

McGonagall looked around the office. There was a time when she would have wanted to still be in this office as headmistress but that thought cleared the minute she saw Rose. McGonagall pledged her life to that child then and there and she would continue to for as long as she lived. She would help her with summer homework, discuss things she didn't want to tell her mother, and sooth when she was sad. You didn't need to be a teacher or a headmistress to guide a child's life. It has always been about love and being a godmother was a different form of love. She found a new family and new life with Rose Weasley.


End file.
